SasuMino One-Shot
by QueenWidow
Summary: Sasuke was knocked out as Team Seven captured him and his little sister confesses her feelings for him. Yeah so lots of Uchihacest and smut. Don't like it, don't read. (Yeah I suck at summaries. Sasuke x OC)


Sasuke awoke with a groan. His head spinning from the damage he had taken from team seven earlier. He sat to find his hands tied behind his back and then the door opened, revealing a raven haired woman with an eyepatch over her right eye. She was carrying a tray of food as she sat down next to him, saying nothing to Sasuke.

"Hello…. Niisan," she said, not making eye contact with him while she poured a blue liquid onto a spoon. He watched her in shock. She didn't bother looking at him, she still couldn't forgive him. Turning towards him, the woman held to spoon to his mouth. "Drink this, it'll help with your injuries, Niisan," she said.

"M-Mino-chan?" Sasuke said, looking into her eye. This was his little sister, Harimino Uchiha. The little girl he had bullied almost all of her life and now here she was, nursing him back to health from the beatdown he received earlier. "Harimino-chan?" he said, his voice shaking.

"Don't talk and take the damn medicine Sasuke," the Uchiha girl hissed, making Sasuke open his mouth and he swallowed the blue fluids, his body tensing up as it touched his tongue but he swallowed it. "I guess you're hungry as well?" Harimino asked.

"Y-Yes," Sasuke said quietly. His sister took the bowl of rice she had made and chopsticks and set them in front of him. She then motioned him to turn around which he did and she cut off the rope that was chafing against his skin. He looked at her and then at the food.

"I didn't poison the food. Just eat it so I can put your bindings back on you," she said, taking her own bowl of rice and chopsticks and started to eat her her food as Sasuke ate his slowly. It was quiet between the siblings as they ate their rice.

"Mino-chan-"

"You have no right to call me that nickname anymore Sasuke. After what you did to me and all the horrible things you called me. That really hurt me," she hissed, slamming her bowl on the ground. "I thought you cared about me when all we had was each other but I guess I was wrong about you. "

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Harimino, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so confused and-"

"Your excuses are pathetic Sasuke! Confusion? Didn't mean to hurt me? Bullshit," she snapped, getting in his face. "If you didn't mean to hurt me, you would have never would have said all of those things to me! You poked fun at me, compared me to Naruto, my only friend! You called me a fucking Cyclops because I only have one eye! News flash, it wasn't my damn fault that Itachi took it when I blared the Sharigan! But still even after all of that, I still loved you even when you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me!" she snapped, tearing dribbling down on her face as she cried into her hands. Harimino couldn't stop crying while Sasuke moved her hands away from her face to wipe her tears away.

Sasuke rubbed her face and looked into her one black eye. "Harimino, I've always loved you. Don't you dare think for a second that I won't love you. You're my only family left and my little sister," Sasuke said, soon rubbing her long black hair. "I-"

"You don't love me the way I love you, Sasuke," she sniffed, wiping her eye and looked at him with a red face from blushing and crying.

"What do you mean by-"

Harimino grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together. That caught the Uchiha male off guard ad he fell back on the small got he was sleeping on and his sister on top of him. She didn't break the kiss while Sasuke was still trying to process what was happening. She the pulled away and looked down at his chest.

"That's how I feel about you Sasuke. My heart starts to race faster when I hear your name. I didn't know if it was just my own lust or if I really did. But then when you left, I couldn't function right. Every night I would cry myself to sleep or I would cut myself. Nothing was working and my heart was always throbbing in pain," she explained. "That's when I realized that I was in love with you Sasuke. I'm in love with my older brother. "

Sasuke looked at Harimino and the way her face was red, she was not joking. "Mino-chan," he murmured, reaching for her face and cupped her chin. She looked back at him and felt his lips touch her own, making her gasp as he flipped her onto her back, he was on top of her.

The kiss got rougher and more intense. Their bodies were meshed together and their privates were grinding against each other, making them both groan loudly from the friction. Their hands were tangled in each other's hair tightly, sending jolts of pleasure throughout their bodies. The room got hotter from their steamy makeout session.

Pulling away, Sasuke kissed Harimino's neck, nibbling and biting at the skin. She moaned and grabbed the sheets tightly. "S-Sasuke!" she gasped when he bit her again but harder. It made her body twitch in pleasure. She shuddered as he nipped at her collar bone. Harimino couldn't think straight from this wicked pleasure. Her moans got louder and louder as the older Uchiha sucked on her porcelain skin, leaving love marks up and down her soft neck. "O-Oh S-Sasuke!" Harimino panted, gripping the sheets tighter as if her life was depending on it.

Sasuke pulled away, hearing Harimino moan and starting to pant. He slowly untied the ribbon from around her waist and undid her top, revealing her blue lace. He smirked and pulled at one strap. "I never guessed you wore such lewd things, Mino-chan," the Uchiha teased, making her blush darkly. He chuckled again and unclasped her bra slowly and tossed it to the corner of the room. He cupped both of her breasts and squeezed them roughly. Sasuke heard Harimino moan and arch her back.

"Da-damn it S-Sasuke, n-no teasing me, pl-please," she panted, crossing her legs tightly as he pinched one nipple in between his fingers. She let out a sharp moan and bucked her hips upwards. "Ngh! Sa-Sasuke please! I-I need you n-now!" Harimino cried out, arching her back again when he licked one nipple and continued to pinch the other one. She was a moaning mess. He was toying with her body now and he knew she was loving it. Harimino couldn't think, breathe or see correctly as he pinched her hard nipples more. Softly and then rough the next minute, making the younger girl whimper in pleasure.

Sasuke chuckled and sent a small jolt of his Chidori throughout her chest, making her suck in a sharp breathe. He knew what he was doing to her body. It was arousing to hear her beg and moan for his love. "Patience Mino-chan," Sasuke purred, going lower to her bottoms. He slips those off as well and saw her lace blue thong. "Wow, you are such a lewd girl Mino-chan. Naughty naughty, I think I should punish you for wearing such lewd things under your ninja uniform," he said in her ear, licking the outer shell, chuckling when she shivered and blushed even darker.

After he took her thong off of her, Sasuke pushed one digit inside of her, feeling her walls clamp around his finger. Harimino gasped and gripped the cot tightly, cursing under her breathe. "So tight," he groaned, moving his finger around. She moaned again and arched her back and he moved his mouth to her ear. "You've been so bad since I've been away. This is your punishment," he huskily growled in her ear, sliding another finger inside of her. Sasuke wanted her to feel the same pleasure he would be feeling in a moment.

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke, your finger are t-too big!" she exclaimed, feeling her walls being expanded. It felt good, she wouldn't lie and how his fingers were moving, hitting her g-spot felt amazing. She moaned again and bucked her hips, her eyes shut her eyes tightly in bliss as he went deeper in her. "Sasuke, I'm gonna- Oh, I'm so close! Please please please!" she begged, her whole body shaking in bliss. Harimino was almost at her end. She needed this badly! The knot just grew bigger and bigger inside of her belly as she felt herself coming undone. Her cries got louder and louder until-

Soon, his fingers were removed, making Harimino whine loudly. "Rest assured, you'll get what you want," he said, taking off the rest of his clothes. The Uchiha parted the young one's legs and positioned himself in front of her sex. "I don't want to hurt you so tell me if this begins to hurt," Sasuke said, kissing her forehead. He pushed the head of his member inside of her, watching her face scrunch up from the pain and the bliss. "Shit, did I hurt you? Do I need to stop?" he asked, looking at his little sister with eyes full of concern and he started to worry about her. He didn't want to hurt her when they had their first time having sex.

Harimino shook her head and just kissed him, giving the permission to continue with his actions. Sasuke kissed her back and gripped her thighs tightly, thrusting slowly inside of her, making her groan and arch her back. He was groaning as well as her tight walls were clamping around his length. They both pulled away and groaned louder as Sasuke went faster and harder, hitting her g-spot dead on.

"Oh! Ri-Right there! Again!" Harimino cried out, arching her back and digging her nails into Sasuke's backside, leaving red marks down his backside and making him moan. She had her eyes shut tightly and her face was red from the beat in the room and the additional heat rolled off of their bodies. "Sas-Sasuke," she panted, feeling herself being switched, herself now on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and gripped her waist and bounced her up and down on his length. Harimino moaned louder and placed her hands on his thighs and gripped them tightly. Her breasts bounces as well with every movement. They both were groaning and moaning mess from this love-making session. Every one of their senses were on fire. The sound of skin slapping echoed in the room as their cries of pleasure mixed together. Everything became for both of the Uchihas. They didn't care about the world at the moment, just the fact that they could indulge in this sinful pleasure.

"Mino-chan, I gonna- Ngh!" Sasuke groaned as he came inside of her, filling her with his seed. Harimino then came right after him, throwing her head back in pleasure, crying out his name. They then collapsed onto the cot and shared another kiss.

"I love you Harimino," Sasuke said, holding her close to his chest, making her smile brightly and kiss his cheek tenderly.

"I love you too Sasuke. Don't ever leave me again," she said, yawning and closing her eyes as she started to drift off into the world of dreams.

"I promise you that I will never leave you ever again. I swear it on my life Mino-chan. I promise. "

And Sasuke never did leave his black rose.


End file.
